


Аутсайдеры

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Вольная интерпретация заявки: Ребята, а напиши Тони/Баки ау? Где никто не знает, что Тони - ЖЧ, а все думают что он просто крутой инженер, президент Старк Индестрис, гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп. ЖЧ к Мстителям затянуть так и не удалось, а со Старком сотрудничать не сильно хотели, потому что он, собственно, Старк, но иногда приходилось. Но ЖЧ продолжает вмешиваться в конфликты, спасает людей и прочее, и однажды находит Баки (у которого память то есть, то нет), у которого проблемы с рукой. И Тони ну вот просто не может пройти мимо такого, поэтому предлагает Баки помощь (не потому что Старк добрый самаритянин, а потому что интересно ему). И Баки по сути скрывается в башне Старка, пока Стив землю носом роет в попытке его найти. И вот хотелось бы развитие отношений Тони и Баки, а потом реакцию на это всё Мстителей (особенно Стива).





	

Тони наблюдал за битвой с крыши здания — всё равно непонятно было, кто там хороший, а кто плохой. Так что Щ.И.Т. увлечённо мутузил сам себя, буквально каждую минуту доказывая, что не зря он к ним не присоединился официально. Потом хелликарриеры, в двигатели которых Тони, можно сказать, душу вложил после того, как в пух и прах разругался с Фьюри, расстреляли друг друга, поставив завершающий аккорд в происходящем, Капитан Америка пошёл ко дну, а тот парнишка, что вдохновенно бил его морду всего секунду назад, ласточкой нырнул следом.  
— ДЖАРВИС, тебе не кажется всё это очень подозрительным? — весело спросил Тони, пока капитана за шкирку вытаскивали из реки.  
— Весьма, сэр. Судя по данным, которые только что были слиты в глобальную сеть, это Зимний Солдат, являющийся агентом ГИДРЫ. ГИДРА — подразделение, созданное нацистами во время второй мировой войны для разработки новейшего оружия, считалось, что оно прекратило своё существования после гибели Иоганна Шмидта шестого мая одна тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года. Новые данные говорят, что ГИДРА внедрилась в Щ.И.Т.  
— Обалдеть, — восхитился Тони. — А Зимний Солдат всех сначала бьёт, а потом спасает?  
— Слишком много необработанной информации, сэр, которую ещё нужно декодировать, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС после секундной заминки. — Мне стоит продолжить?  
— Вперёд, дружище, расскажешь потом, откуда этот солдат взялся. И запусти жучка, нужно проследить за ним.  
— Будет сделано, сэр.  
Тони проследил за траекторией нано-робота, устремившегося вслед за решительно удаляющимся парнем, и снова взглянул на лежащего без сознания капитана. А потом вздохнул и тоже взлетел в небо. Всё-таки нужно было немного помочь и подкинуть его до больницы.

***

— Очаровательно, наш новый друг потусовался с бомжами, а теперь пошёл в музей. ДЖАРВИС, какова вероятность того, что небритый медвежонок нанесёт какому-нибудь ребёнку психологическую травму на всю жизнь?  
— Я должен включить в расчёт переменную, согласно которой этот гипотетический ребёнок может узнать в нём Баки Барнса? — отозвался он, и Тони хмыкнул.  
Всю прошедшую неделю мир трясло и лихорадило. То, что всплыло на поверхность после публикации в интернете архивов Щ.И.Т., цветочками не пахло и форму имело соответствующую. Правительства стран сыпали угрозами и санкциями, Америка вяло отмахивалась и бульдожьей хваткой вцепилась в тех, кто не успел сбежать на своих двоих. Часть агентов Щ.И.Т. переметнулась в ЦРУ или ФБР, обменяв секреты на должности, часть без следа растворилась в воздухе, а самые умные (в лице Марии-ещё-раз-скажешь-это-и-умрёшь-Хилл) даже имели наглость попросить работу у Тони.  
Капитан подлечился, высказался на национальном телевидении и тоже ушёл в подполье. Тони подозревал, что кинулся друга искать, вот только промахнулся с радиусом. Из ДиСи Зимний Солдат так и не уехал.  
— А знаешь, — сказал Тони, — я тоже давненько не бывал в Смитсоновском музее.  
— Как скажите, сэр.  
Будь ДЖАРВИС человеком, точно бы закатил глаза.

***

— С короткой стрижкой ты, сержант, нравишься мне больше, — сообщил Тони, встав перед экспозицией рядом с Барнсом.  
Тот напрягся и бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Тони широко улыбнулся в ответ и спустил очки на кончик носа, подмигнув поверх них.  
— Кто ты? — Барнс нахмурился и сжал пальцы левой руки. Обычный человек, может, и не заметил бы, но Тони чётко уловил звук, с которым металлические пластинки поменяли своё положение, и прекрасно понял это предупреждение.  
— Да не обижайся, — сказал он, — сейчас тоже неплохо, если голову помыть… Я сам по себе, если ты подразумеваешь организации на «Г» или «Щ». Вон, видишь, усатый чувак рядом с кэпом улыбается? Это мой отец, Говард Старк. Меня зовут Тони, и я хотел бы тебе помочь.  
— Зачем? — Барнс не доверял ему, и правильно делал. Едва ли можно было, зная его историю, ожидать, что будет как-то по-другому. Тони ведь сам никому теперь не доверял.  
— Потому что я знаю, как себя чувствуешь, когда не контролируешь собственную жизнь, и потому что в твоём деле, которое я ценой неимоверных усилий добыл, написано много всего интересного… В общем-то, настаивать я не буду. Понадобится помощь, приходи, — он протянул Барнсу визитку. Доставалась такая не каждому, потому что обычно он использовал те, на которых был только электронный адрес Пеппер и обещание связаться, если его заинтересует то, о чём с ним хотели бы поговорить. На этой был номер телефона и дописанный от руки адрес башни на Манхэттене.  
— И ты просто дашь мне уйти? — Барнс моргнул.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Ты, вроде, большой мальчик и способен сам решить, что делать, — он похлопал бы его по плечу, если бы не боялся, что останется без руки. — Ну бывай. Можешь слать мне сообщения, если телефон у кого-нибудь стащишь.  
Тони чувствовал, что Барнс смотрел ему вслед.

***

— Как там наш медвежонок поживает, Джэй?  
— С переменными успехами. Ночами подрабатывает грузчиком в порту, днём следит за вами, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
— А спит он когда? — фыркнул Тони, приложив пакет со льдом к глазу. Его вторая встреча с прекрасной Майей закончилась не так хорошо, как первая. Безумная женщина почему-то не придумала ничего логичнее, чем предложить своему подельнику похитить того парня, который пьяным в ноль умудрился усовершенствовать её формулу. Железный Человек под управлением ДЖАРВИСА в частности и протокол «Семейная встреча» в целом стали для них с Киллианом большим сюрпризом, конечно, но от травм средней тяжести Тони это не уберегло.  
— Мне выяснить и предоставить отчёт?  
— Не нужно, — Тони покачал головой. — Лучше отправь ему на ту крышу, с которой он за мной следит, курьера с пиццей.  
— Именно так все и поступают со сталкерами, сэр, — согласился ДЖАРВИС.  
— Точно, — Тони улыбнулся и тут же поморщился от боли. — Пусть добавят в заказ записку: «Переезжай ко мне, и следить станет проще».

***

— Мне нужна не помощь, а информация.  
Тони хмыкнул и прошёл к холодильнику за водой. Барнс занял стратегическое положение за столом, по-киношному подгадав, чтобы тень красиво скрыла половину его лица, но Тони всегда любил людей со стилем, поэтому комментировать не стал.  
— Мне объяснить тебе, как работает Гугл? Там не сложно, даже в твоём возрасте люди им пользуются.  
— Этой информации там нет, — так же ровно произнёс Барнс.  
Тони вздохнул и уселся напротив, положив локти на стол.  
— Что именно ты хочешь узнать?  
— Ты Железный Человек?  
Тони похлопал ресницами, изобразив шок и непонимание, но на Барнса впечатление это не произвело. Он продолжил сверлить его мрачным взглядом, пока Тони не сдался.  
— Да. Моя большая грязная тайна. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты современной поп-культуры, но все миллиардеры этим грешат.  
— Почему? — в голосе Барнса скользнуло искреннее любопытство.  
— Спину потянул, пока в гольф играл, пришлось искать себе новое хобби… — Тони хмыкнул. Барнс молча покачал головой, так что пришлось продолжить. — Потому что нужно было что-то делать, а с другими детишками в песочнице у меня обычно не складывается. Щ.И.Т. сотрудничал со мной по некоторым вопросам, но, думаю, Фьюри в страшном сне не могло присниться, что Железный Человек — это я.  
— Никто больше не знает?  
— Нет, и я намерен приложить все усилия, чтобы никто больше и не узнал, — Тони смерил Барнса взглядом.  
Но тот оказался не из пугливых, даже несмотря на его историю.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он и встал.  
— Про переезд не подумал?  
— Старк, — Барнс фыркнул, — я уже неделю тут живу. Так действительно проще за тобой следить.

***

Тони спустился в гостиную, потирая ладонью грудь пониже реактора. Она ныла и ныла, словно шрапнель с каждым вздохом пыталась забраться всё глубже, а после мутного сна, в котором Оби снова оставлял его умирать, разболелась только сильнее.  
Оби оставил его умирать, но не учёл, что Дамми окажется достаточно сообразительным, чтобы обдать его струёй из огнетушителя. Тони с его места на диване было прекрасно видно, как человек, которого он считал другом и наставником, нелепо взмахнул руками, поскользнувшись, и упал. Потом оказалось, что он умер мгновенно, ударившись виском о ступеньку, но тогда Тони просто был счастлив, что ему хватило сил подползти ближе и вернуть реактор на законное место.  
Пять минут спустя прибыла полиция и медики, а тридцать — несколько агентов Щ.И.Т., которым Тони так и не рассказал всю правду. Он вообще больше никому её не рассказывал.  
Только Барнсу, но тот догадался сам.  
— Плохо выглядишь.  
Этот самый Барнс сидел на полу, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Он взглянул на Тони и тут же опустил глаза на лежащий перед ним блокнот.  
— Ну да. А ты биографию пишешь? Пеппер найдёт крутое издательство, мы выпустим её миллиардным тиражом, и ты станешь знаменитым, я тебе обещаю. Все захотят почитать историю о том, что случилось с Баки Барнсом.  
— Я пытаюсь вспомнить. Так проще.  
— Тебе обязательно писать или ты можешь и вслух?  
Барнс поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся.  
— Рассказать тебе сказку, Старк?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — Тони рухнул на диван и прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— После моих сказок не уснёшь.  
— Идеальный вариант, — с чувством согласился Тони. — Начинай, Барнс, не тяни.  
Барнс глубоко вздохнул, закрыл блокнот и с тихим стуком положил ручку на стол.  
— Их было двадцать. Маленькие девочки, особенно хорошо я помню двух, наверное, потому что они напоминали мне сестёр…

***

— Не надоело отбирать хлеб у других грузчиков? — спросил Тони, увидев, как Барнс целеустремлённо перевоплощается в нью-йоркского бомжа.  
— Я привык работать, — отозвался тот. — Иначе не могу.  
— От тебя потом адски рыбой воняет, — сообщил Тони. — Разгружай хотя бы что-нибудь более приятное. Или давай я дам тебе работу. Социальный пакет, пенсия и оплачиваемый отпуск в комплекте.  
— Я не умею делать ничего, что умеют твои сотрудники, — хмыкнул Барнс.  
— Ну я и не предлагаю тебе стать старшим научным сотрудником департамента роботехники, — Тони закатил глаза. — Можешь быть помощником помощника ночного сторожа. Или моим телохранителем. О! Барнс, не хочешь помочь хранить моё прекрасное тело?  
Барнс скользнул по предмету разговора взглядом, и Тони против воли расправил плечи.  
— Нет, — наконец решил он. — Вокруг тебя вечно крутятся журналисты, а я не хочу, чтобы Стив меня нашёл.  
— Почему? — Тони озвучил давно мучивший его вопрос. Пусть у них с Роджерсом первое знакомство во время инопланетного вторжения не сложилось, но Тони слышал достаточно историй в детстве, чтобы понять, что «Баки и Стив» были не разлей вода.  
— Он ищет другого человека, — сказал Барнс. — Мне пора.  
— Сожги потом эту одежду, — громко попросил Тони ему вслед, получив в ответ лишь короткий смешок.

***

Барнс исписал мелким почерком третий блокнот и рассказал Тони ровно сорок ужасных сказок на ночь, прежде чем исчез без следа. На единственном оставленном им листе был список мёртвых людей. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что это значит.  
Имя Говарда было в графе «Моя миссия», имя матери Тони — в графе «Свидетели», одно из немногих, которое Барнс знал. Остальных случайных жертв он просто описывал вплоть до мелочей. Девочка, на вид восемь лет, тёмные волосы, зелёные глаза, была в школьной форме и с розовым рюкзаком. Мужчина лет восьмидесяти в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, лысый, но с бородой, спросил, всё ли у него в порядке. Молодая мама в платье с цветами, младенец остался жив. Мария Старк.

***

Тони не мог не восхититься — для человека без документов Барнсу удалось забраться довольно далеко, но квартира у него было так себе. Скорее клетка с заклеенными газетами окнами, чем жильё. Барнс бесшумно открыл дверь, словно знал, что кто-то его поджидает, и замер на пороге.  
— Хватит дурака валять, — сказал Тони. — Пора ехать домой.

***

— Есть код, — голос Барнса прозвучал глухо и неожиданно в утренней тишине. — Набор слов, который активирует Зимнего Солдата в моей голове.  
Тони зевнул и повернулся к нему лицом, добавив в кофе ещё немного кофе и сделав эспрессо тройным.  
— Ты же всё уже вспомнил, он может и не сработать.  
— Он сработает, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Они проверяли. Разрешили мне вспоминать, а потом сказали код, и я выполнил их приказ, — он сглотнул. — Убил того мальчика. Когда я снова пришёл в себя, то попытался выстрелить себе в голову, но они не дали. Вырубили меня и обнуляли снова и снова, пока я всё не забыл.  
— Хорошо, значит, нам просто нужно понять, как убрать его из твоей головы, — Тони поджал губы. — Я, правда, в этом не эксперт, но я кого-нибудь…  
— Есть слово, которое остановит меня, — оборвал его Барс.  
— Стоп-слово? — Тони фыркнул и притворно округлил глаза. — Ты серьёзно пытаешься мне сейчас сказать, что у тебя есть стоп-слово? Барнс, мы пока ещё не дошли до этой стадии отношений, но раз ты так настаиваешь, то…  
— Тони, — Барнс шагнул ближе, закрыв широкими плечами обзор, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал это слово, потому что не хочу однажды очнуться с твоей кровью на руках.  
— Я… — Тони разом растерял желание шутить, сводя серьёзность момента в ноль, потому что разглядел, какие больные у того были глаза. — Хорошо. Давай своё слово.  
Барнс нагнулся ниже, обдав жарким дыханием, и тихо сказал на ухо.  
— Sputnik.

***

Тони пригласили взглянуть на посох Локи, и Тони совершил ещё одну самую большую ошибку в жизни. Альтрон должен был стать идеальным решением проблемы — закрыть планету щитом и помочь всем и сразу. Сделать то, на что не хватало сил ни у Мстителей, ни у Железного Человека.  
Вместо этого он решил, что род людской следует стереть с лица Земли. И Тони смог бы его понять, ведь даже некоторые учёные из плоти и крови считали человечество вирусом, если бы Альтрон не начал с уничтожения себе подобного.  
И то, что при этом он мимоходом раскрыл личность Железного Человека миру, можно было назвать лишь сопутствующим ущербом.

***

— Когда Железному Человеку в прошлый раз предложили участвовать в инициативе «Мстители», — сказала Романофф, — он ответил Фьюри фразой: «Да отсосите!» — и улетел.  
— У меня есть оправдание, я думал, что умираю, — Тони поднял ладони вверх. — Но к Тони Старку-то вы не очень хотели обращаться за помощью. Только, когда прижимало, да?  
— Тони Старк всегда был слишком непредсказуем и несерьёзен, — согласилась она. — Себе на уме.  
— И секретов у него куча, — он пару раз приподнял брови.  
— Да, — Романофф улыбнулась кончиками губ. Та ещё стерва. Наверное, поэтому Тони она нравилась больше всех из этой команды.  
— Поэтому я и в этот раз не соглашусь. — Тони встал и обвёл всех взглядом. — Ограничимся материальным вкладом с моей стороны, я слишком плохо играю с другими для чего-то большего.  
Роджерс тоже поднялся и открыл уже рот, чтобы сказать что-то умное и крайне патриотичное, но Тони выставил вперёд ладонь.  
— Серьёзно, — улыбнулся он. — Это хобби, а не призвание, капитан. У меня слишком много других дел, чтобы устраивать с вами пятничные киномарафоны.  
Губы Роджерса тут же сжались в тонкую-тонкую линию, и это было даже забавно — как быстро его можно было убедить в том, что человек перед ним полное говно.  
— Как скажете, мистер Старк, — сказал он.

***

— Меня не было три недели, а ты создал искусственный интеллект, пожелавший уничтожить человечество, и умудрился раскрыть всем свою личность, — Барнс закатил глаза, и Тони кинул в него ложку.  
— Я выслушал эту лекцию уже три раза. Причём страшнее всего она звучала в исполнении Пеппер. Так что закроем тему. Ты нашёл то, что искал?  
Барнс криво усмехнулся и выложил на стол небольшой красный блокнот со звездой на обложке.  
— Полная инструкция по эксплуатации.  
— Копий больше нет?  
— Карпов не был особо разговорчив, — Барнс поморщился.  
— Ты его убил?  
Тони задал этот вопрос не потому, что осуждал, просто он должен был знать все факты.  
— Нет. Никто больше не умрёт от моей руки.  
— А сказать код он не попытался?  
Барнс коротко взглянул на него в ответ.  
— Когда сложно вздохнуть, говорить тоже получается плохо.  
— Аргумент, — Тони кивнул, а потом вздохнул и признался: — Я бы обрадовался больше, если бы ты его убил. Ну, знаешь, стопроцентная гарантия, что он не сольёт кому-нибудь информацию.  
— Никто, даже он, — твёрдо повторил Барнс. — И тебе я тоже не позволю.  
Тони бы мог. Его уже называли продавцом смерти, на его руках уже была кровь тех, кого он не смог спасти. Не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы добавить к этому тщательно спланированное убийство.  
Возможно, Тони даже смог бы убедить себя в том, что это было во благо.  
— Тони? — Барнс схватил бионической рукой его за подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в лицо. — Нет. Теперь у нас есть книга с полным описанием проекта «Зимний Солдат». А это значит, что ты сможешь помочь мне.  
— Да, — Тони моргнул, прогоняя поселившееся в нём чувство бессилия. — Да, смогу.

***

То, что в один момент Барнс протянул Тони тарелку, а в другой они уже страстно целовались, казалось логичным. Барнс истосковался по теплу, и его движения были жадными и почти грубыми, словно он не знал, с чего ему хотелось начать, а Тони…  
Тони всегда разделял секс и чистую любовь, только Пеппер почти перешла эту грань, но от Баки ему хотелось получить и то, и другое.  
Всё или ничего.

***

— Старк, если ты думаешь, что мы согласимся, то ты ошибаешься. Мы помогаем людям, мы не можем…  
— Тихо, тихо, ковбой, не убивай гонца, — Тони поднял вверх ладонь, начиная подозревать, что это становится его любимой позой в компании Мстителей. — Я принёс дурную весть, сразу же, как узнал о ней сам, но это не значит, что это я её придумал. Меня, если ты не заметил, тоже успешно включили в ваш бойзбэнд, да простят меня дамы... Хотя, зачем прощать, яйца у них обеих больше, чем у многих моих знакомых.  
Романофф закатила глаза, а Максимофф прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Ты принёс дурную весть и сказал, что нам нужно согласиться, Старк, — влез Уилсон. — Это немного отличается от того, чтобы просто принести дурную весть.  
— Да. Ведь если вы откажитесь, при первом же косяке вам сделают юридически оправданное а-та-та, потому что геройствовать можно будет только в тех странах, что договор не подписали. Не будет такого, что вы скажете: «Нет, спасибо», — а ООН ответит вам: «Ой, ну ладно, тогда продолжайте делать то, что делали». Соковианский договор будет ратифицирован, а систему легче менять изнутри.  
— Старк прав, — сказала Романофф. — Главное ведь, что мы будем вместе.  
— Не уверен, что мне хочется быть вместе со Старком, — заупрямился Роджерс, и Тони закатил глаза.  
— Во-первых, когда ты согласилась со мной, дорогая, у меня аж мурашки побежали по коже, в следующий раз предупреждай, я слишком стар для таких потрясений, — сказал он. — А, во-вторых, меня с вами и не будет, потому что индивидуальные задания меня более чем устраивают. И потом, у меня есть для тебя последний аргумент.  
Тони постучал по дисплею часов, послав сообщение, и в комнату вошёл Баки. У Роджерса тут же открылся от удивления рот.  
— Баки?  
— Привет, Стиви, — Баки кивнул и сел по правую руку от Тони. — Давно не виделись.  
— Почему ты со Старком? — Роджерс непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Это длинная история, — Баки улыбнулся. — Тони мне очень помог.  
Роджерс перевёл взгляд на Тони, и тихо, но очень угрожающе спросил:  
— Ты промыл ему мозги, чтобы заставить меня согласиться?  
— Высокого ты обо мне мнения, — восхитился он.  
— Ну, — Баки хмыкнул, откинувшись на спинку кресла и став похожим на самоуверенного сержанта из военной хроники, — в мои мозги мы всё-таки влезли, чтобы убрать программирование ГИДРЫ. Это были сложные десять месяцев, но я уже тридцать шесть дней как полностью и безоговорочно принадлежу самому себе. Расслабься, Стив, это правда я. Могу рассказать любой смущающий факт на выбор.  
Роджерс разом сдулся, словно проколотый воздушный шар.  
— И я сам решил прийти, — продолжил Баки. — Потому что Тони дерьмово доносит свои мысли до нормальных людей. Чтобы его сразу понять, нужно к нему привыкнуть.  
— Да я сегодня вообще нарасхват, — хмыкнул Тони. — А теперь давайте начнём. У каждого есть копия договора, который я так коварно стащил у ООН, а к заседанию, на котором его будут принимать, мы должны подготовить список своих замечаний и поправок, чтобы потом…  
Тони продолжил говорить и почувствовал, как пальцы Баки под столом накрыли его колено и ободряюще сжали. И этого ему было достаточно, чтобы никогда и ни перед чем не отступать. 


End file.
